


Behind Closed Doors (Charlie Barber Professor AU)

by Worm_girl



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, And takes you to his office, Charlie Barber is your professor, Charlie wears glasses, Embarrassment, F/M, He catches you texting in class, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Over his desk, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Professor Barber, Professor Charlie Barber, Punishment, Shh, Sneaking Around, So he can punish you, Spanking, lots of praise, professor/student, stay quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worm_girl/pseuds/Worm_girl
Relationships: Charlie Barber & You, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Behind Closed Doors (Charlie Barber Professor AU)

“And what does the color do for the audience’s perception here?” Professor Barber asked, hands on his hips as he paced in front of the projector. “The color red...Why was that choice made by the director? It was purposeful.”

The entire class sat in silence, sounds of people typing on their laptops and clearing their throats.

Charlie sighed, blinking. It was always difficult when his class was unresponsive no matter how they were prompted. He spent a lot of time on today’s lesson, getting excited at the idea that he was going to be able to discuss one of his favorite films with a group of likeminded people.

But now, nothing. No interest from his student’s end. How frustrating.

Film wasn’t his main passion, but directing was. Although he preferred the stage, he had jumped at the opportunity to teach a few film classes at the college down the street from where he lived. The extra money was nice and it was satisfying to share his knowledge.

“When was the last time we saw the color red so prominently in this film? I think we watched it back on Monday. What happened during that scene?” Charlie asked, continuing his pacing, trying to give the silent students some clues.

Still nothing.

Charlie glanced over at the class. More than half of them weren’t even looking at him or the film being projected onto the board in front of them. They were typing away on their laptops, jotting something unrelated down on their papers, generally not paying attention.

He hated days like today. Charlie hated feeling like he was just creating discussions just to have with himself. When he felt as if he weren’t being interesting or inviting enough to keep everyone’s attention. He hated knowing that the exam he already wrote to be given out at the end of the term would probably yield unsatisfactory grades because of the lack of compliance that he was currently seeing from the students.

Charlie also _really_ fucking hated that you were in the center of the front row, eyes on your phone in your lap as you twirled a piece of hair around your finger. Brat.

You were gorgeous, so _fucking_ smart, and you always instantly understood what he was trying to convey during class. For those reasons and many more, you were definitely his favorite student. His attraction to you was always in the front of his mind as he lectured. Sometimes it felt like he was only speaking to you when he was teaching and that’s why it irritated him so much to see that you weren’t listening right now.

Really, you always had such a hard time focusing in this class. You loved film and you loved learning more about it but Professor Barber… He was _way_ too distracting… Instead of listening to whatever he was saying about the intentional aesthetic of the film, you were instead texting your best friend, gushing about how fucking attractive he was.

Professor Barber was always so passionate when he taught, talking wildly with his hands and moving back and forth across the room as he did so, needing to pace to keep his excited thoughts linear. He knew so much without ever coming across as arrogant and he was often eager to explain things until you understood.

Professor Barber was brilliant and patient and charming. To say that you had a crush on him would be an understatement. He was all that you thought about.

Charlie paused his movements, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against his desk. His dark honey colored eyes were trained directly on you, mouth in a straight line. He said your name, trying to get you to look up from your phone.

You couldn’t hear him, your mind was in a million other places. Mainly places that involved him and his lips on your neck, your back pressed against the wall…

Charlie repeated your name again, this time more forcefully, causing you to break out of your daydream. The scolding tone of it had even made a few other students turn their heads in your direction.

Your wide eyes snapped up towards him, dropping your phone in your lap, pretending as if you hadn’t been on it at all.

His dress shoes echoed on the ground as he moved closer to your desk, hand outstretched. He had a disappointed look on his face, chin tilted down, lips pursed.

Your skin heated up, raising an eyebrow, confused.

“Here.” He told you calmly, hand still open in front of you, palm up.

“Oh, uh-um…” You mumbled, flustered. It clicked in your mind what he wanted. Your heart thumped as you collected your phone in your hand and placed it in his. Your phone looked so tiny in his large hand.

You felt like a child. You had never gotten your phone taken away in a college level course, let alone in a way that made you feel so ashamed with everyone smirking and chuckling at your misfortune.

“Thank you.” Charlie muttered, taking your cell phone and putting it on the surface of his desk beside him. “Now, where were we?” He asked himself, his hand on his chin in thought. “Right,” His eyebrows raised in realization. “The color red. Why are we seeing it so often in this film? What does it represent?”

The last thing you could do was think about what your professor was saying. Your stomach was in knots, staring at your device sitting proudly on his desk, lighting up and vibrating every now and then from the text messages that your friend was sending you, her assuming that your phone was still in your hands.

Charlie was relieved that someone finally raised their hand and answered his question, although it hadn’t been exactly what he had been looking for. It even relieved him enough that he decided to press play on the movie again, taking a seat behind his desk so that he had a better view instead of pressing the subject further.

He leaned back in his rolling chair, hands in his lap, eyes on the board. The volume of the movie had been loud enough that he didn’t notice it at first but after the third ‘buzz’, he glanced over at the way that your screen was lighting up beside him.

You were staring directly at him, watching how he noticed your alerts.

Charlie glanced over at you, making sure that he had your attention as he slid your phone closer to him. He had a faint smirk on his lips, noticing the way that you were squirming and breathing heavily.

He made a show of the way that he held your phone in his hands, pulling it away from his face as if he were really trying to read what was on the screen. Charlie grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. His eyes weren’t what they used to be, of course, it was hard for him to see things close up all of the time. But the words that your friend just sent you...He was _definitely_ able to read those.

The color drained from your face, knowing how dirty the two of you had been talking before he took the phone away from you.

Charlie’s eyes lit up, a slow grin forming on his face as he scrolled through the message on your phone. It had been unlocked when he took it and that had been a big mistake on your part. He could now see every _filthy_ detail that you had been discussing about what you wanted him to do with you.

He made eye contact with you and he raised his eyebrows. He mouthed the words, “wow” to you sarcastically, unable to stop his cocky smirk on his lips.

You audibly inhaled at that, so embarrassed that he had read your texts and even more embarrassed that he was currently teasing you about it.You glanced around you to see if anyone noticed. No one had, at least they were pretending not to.

The rest of class went by painfully slow for both of you.

Painful for you because of the inevitable way you would have to walk up to Professor Barber’s desk and ask for your phone back when it was time to go.

And painful for Charlie because he had to adjust his hardening cock every so often in his khakis without making it obvious.

When the movie ended, Charlie stood up with a small sigh, glad that his erection had calmed down enough not to be obvious as he moved over to the light switch and turned it back on. “Okay, everyone, I’ll see you on Friday...Don’t forget about the discussion post due by class time.” He said as everyone was already getting their belongings together and heading towards the door, ignoring him.

You took your time putting your laptop into your bag, trying to go slow enough so that everyone was gone before you approached his desk.

Charlie barely glanced at you, grabbing your phone and putting it in his pocket.

“Wait, um-” You went to say, confused.

“Come with me.” Charlie said simply, giving you a look that made it clear that there wasn’t any time for arguments.

You were speechless.

He didn’t even glance back at you as he turned on his heel, gathering his notebook and laptop with him as he headed towards the door.

You followed closely behind him like a lost puppy.

Walking through the halls of the academic building was nothing new. It was what you had to do every time you were going to class. But walking behind Professor Barber was different. People glanced in your direction, raising eyebrows or feigning disinterest even if they were being nosey.

Charlie’s office was at the end of the hallway. It was small and secluded, far away from most classrooms so no one ever visited him. Not that many would anyways, he only worked here part time, he was lucky to have an office in the first place.

The second that you filed in behind him into his cramped but organized office, the door was quickly shut and locked behind you. Charlie’s hand went to your throat in an instant, pushing your back against the nearest wall, nose almost touching your forehead from the close way he was leering down at you. You dropped your school bag that had been in your hand, in response, surprised.

“You’re fucking bad, you know that?” He asked you in a low voice, a smirk tugging at the corner of his full lips.

You giggled breathlessly, blinking up at him. “For texting during class, Professor? So was everyone else.” You said with fake innocence.

“No,” Charlie shook his head. He brought his lips down to your ear, brushing against the skin there as he spoke. “For saying so many dirty things about what you wanted me to do to you during class.” His hand squeezed gently at your neck. “My naughty little girl.”

Sneaking around with your professor wasn’t the best decision when it came to your conscience and general anxiety levels. But sneaking around with your professor was the _best_ decision when it came to how thrilling it was for you, you were addicted.

It had been a bit of a slow burn between the two of you but now that the flame was lit… There was no stopping it.

You took a class from him last semester, a basic 200 level one about the history of film. Everyone in the class had treated it as a joke, just taking it to fill a requirement and assuming it would be easy since it was “just about movies”.

You actually weren’t even majoring in film at the time but seeing how animated and knowledgeable Charlie was about it, really sparked your interest. He was such a good teacher.

The first time you two did something like this, it had been towards the end of the term. You had been standing in the doorway of his office while he was packing up. You went to ask him a question about the essay that was due that weekend just as he was planning to walk out of the door.

Charlie felt guilty that he wasn’t able to give you his attention, especially since you were the only one in the class who gave a shit, so he offered to go down the street to a coffee shop with you and discuss it there.

It had been a hipster coffee place, one where they had live bands and alcohol. It had only taken a few minutes for Charlie to order himself a beer, saying _‘you don’t mind, do you?’_ as he did so. You told him that you didn’t mind, as long as he bought you one too.

Your question about your essay had been answered within the first thirty minutes but the two of you ended up sitting and drinking for almost three hours. By the time you both decided to leave, the two of you were tipsy and giggly and one thing led to another…

It had been months now and you two were still going at it, more impassioned than ever. Usually you spent your time hiding away in his office or in your tiny apartment a few streets over. Thank god you weren’t living in the dorms anymore, you would’ve never been able to sneak him in.

“You shouldn’t have read those text messages...That was an invasion of privacy.” You told him, trying to ignore the way that his lips and hand on your throat was making you weak in the knees. 

“Should’ve been paying attention then, sweetheart.” Charlie told you as he reached behind him and set his laptop and notebook on his desk. “You think I can’t tell when you’re doing something you shouldn’t be?” Both of his hands were free now and he took advantage of that, keeping one on your neck and the other on the indent of your waist.

You tilted your head back and sighed in pleasure.

“I can always tell when you’re distracted. I can see the way your eyes glaze over...you start squirming and pressing those perfect thighs together...your chest starts moving up and down so quickly…” Charlie teased you, lips near your ear again.

He chuckled deeply. “Sort of like you are right now, actually.”

You couldn't help but chuckle back at that. You were such a mess for him, always.

“It’s a shame...I thought you’d like the topic of today’s discussion.” Charlie said while peppering kisses all over your throat and collarbone. “Desire.” He murmured, “We know _all_ about that, don’t we? You could’ve taught the class a few things.”

You bit your bottom lip to quiet yourself, your hands going to the back of his sweater, running up and down the material. You could feel his broad muscles underneath, flexing each time he squeezed you.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson.” Charlie told you and before you could respond, he was grabbing you and pushing you against his desk. The office was small enough that you didn’t have to move far to reach it. Your chest collided with the surface, hands stopping you from getting hurt as you bent over the side of it.

Charlie stood behind you, fishing your phone out of his pocket. He set it in front of you. “I want you to read the things you were sending to your little friend. Out loud.”

Your skin was on fire. No matter how many times the two of you had sex or talked dirty with eachother, there would always be a sense of intimidation towards him from your end. “U-um…” You muttered, nervous.

Charlie held his watch in your eyesight, tapping the face of it. “I have a meeting in forty minutes. I don’t have much time.” He told you sternly, scooting the phone closer to you.

You gulped as you unlocked it, typing in your password. Your texts to your friend were still up and all you had to do was scroll a few times to get to the beginning of your conversation with them. “I told her good morning.” You said simply, glancing up at him over your shoulder.

Charlie’s eyes briefly rolled before his hand smacked against your ass, thankful for the material of your pants muffed the impact from being too loud. “You know which texts I’m talking about. Don’t play dumb, we both know you aren’t.”

You sighed as you scrolled further down. You knew exactly which texts he was talking about.

Charlie’s hand went to your ass, where he had just smacked and he rubbed you there gently. “Go on, sweetheart. Don’t be shy with me now.”

“I-I’m in my hot professor’s class right now, wish me luck.” You read the words on the screen out loud. Your friend had no idea that you and Charlie had an affair going on and you had no intention to tell her. But it was fun to act like a giddy school girl (pun unintended) with her. Your own little secret.

Charlie smirked at that, spanking you. “Good girl. Keep going.”

You frowned at the next text, the shame rising. “H-he’s uh, he’s wearing those pants that always make his dick look huge...How am I supposed to focus on a word he’s saying when that’s right there in front of me?”

Charlie bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Really, knowing you talked that way about him gave him a boost to his ego. It also really turned him on, especially to hear you say all of it out loud. “ _These_ pants?” He teased you, glancing down before bringing his hand to spank you again.

“Yes. Shut up.” You sighed in frustration before continuing.

“My friend asked if I could get some extra credit from you…” You took a moment to look over your response before continuing, “I said if extra credit involves him... banging me against my desk while everyone watches...I’m in.”

Charlie spanked you hard after that, smirking, enjoying how flustered you were getting. “ _Your_ desk, hm? Well I am sorry to disappoint you but _my_ desk will just have to do for today. No audience either.” He said to you, caressing the spot of impact.

“And I get extra credit?” You asked him, your grin matching his as you looked up at him.

Charlie’s eyes were trained directly on you, disappointed, smile falling. He bent down towards you. “Take your pants off and I’ll consider it.” He said, hand still on your ass he did so. “Oh, and don’t stop reading. We’re on a schedule, remember?”

You nodded, eager to please him. You began sliding your pants off of your hips while keeping your eyes ahead. “I told her that…” You hesitated, “I told her that I wanted you to fuck me so hard that I forgot my name…” You said, looking over the words on your screen.

“Mm.” Charlie muttered behind you, staring at the way you looked bent over in your underwear for him. He quickly got to undoing his belt, shimming his pants down his hips and positioning himself behind you.

Your skin heated up at the next text, this time from your friend instead of you. “Then she told me that I could always just change my name...To Professor Barber’s slut.” You said to him in a quiet voice, cheeks warm.

Charlie couldn’t help but let out a groan at that, head tilting back at the sound of it. “I like that. Say it again. Who are you, sweetheart?” He asked as he ran his hand over his cock from the outside of his underwear.

You swallowed hard, heart thumping. “I-I’m Professor Barber’s slut?” You said, in a way that sounded more like a question than a statement.

Charlie ‘tsk’ed you as he pulled your panties to the side, feeling to make sure that you were wet enough for him. Of course you were. “Try again. Like you mean it. You can do it, I know you can.” He murmured gently as he ran the head of his cock along your folds.

You inhaled at the feeling, arching your back up towards him. It was always exciting to do things this risky in his office. No one had ever even attempted to knock even after all the times you did it but still, the thrill of it potentially happening...It always made you lightheaded in arousal.

“I’m your slut, Professor Barber.” You told him in a soft voice, moving your head back so that you could glance up at him.

Charlie sighed in pleasure, moving so that he could bend down and kiss you, practically upside down because of the angle you were in. “Such a good girl. Such a good slut for her professor.” He praised you, lips brushing against yours.

Then he pulled away and put his hand in the middle of your shoulder blades, pressing you down against the desk. “Remember the rules, sweetheart. You have to stay quiet for me.” He told you gently.

You nodded, making a little noise that let him know that you understood.

Then, without more of a warning, Charlie entered inside of you, moving his hips in one slow motion to fill you all the way up. He clenched his jaw, finger tips digging into your hips roughly. It was hard for him to stay quiet too.

You pressed your lips together, a strained moan barely audible from you. You knew better than to be any louder than that.

“So tight.” Charlie sighed, beginning to move his hips at a slow but steady pace, staring down at you so that he didn’t miss a second of it. You were so gorgeous.

“You’re just... _Fuck_ , you’re just huge.” You told him quietly, strained at the feeling of how full you were with him inside of him.

Charlie chuckled under his breath, his pace speeding up slightly. “So it wasn’t just the pants then?” He asked you jokingly, referring to your text from earlier, as one of his hands ran up and down your back, the other still digging into your hip.

You rolled your eyes. No matter how sexy or in control he was being, somehow he always reverted back to dad jokes. You hated how much you loved it. “Not just the pants.” You assured him with a deep exhale.

He grinned at that, at how easy it was to enjoy himself with you even in a heated moment like this. Charlie’s smile instantly dropped when he felt the way you were rocking your hips against him, wanting more. He grit his teeth, grunting. “Good girl. My good little student.”

You nodded with a whimper, propping yourself up on your elbows so that you were able to position yourself in a way that allowed Charlie to hit your inner walls easier, giving you what you needed.

Charlie could feel the way that it made your muscles flutter in around him and he needed more of that. He ran his hand down from your back to in between your legs, expertly finding your clit.

You froze beneath him, having to remind yourself to stay quiet as you felt the way his large middle finger quickly began working you up, making you tense. He always knew just how to touch you, always had so much to teach you inside and outside of the classroom.

“You like that, don’t you?” Charlie breathed, his lips closer to you now that he was bent down in the position that he was. He hadn’t stopped his steady pace of fucking you this entire time. “Is this what you were daydreaming about in class? Having your professor bend you over and make you cum?”

You let out a small whine, eyes shutting in concentration. “Yes.” You told him in a shaky voice.

“I know it is, sweetheart, I know you so well.” Charlie told you in a low tone, fingers moving in quick circles in perfect rhythm with the way his hips were moving inside you, fucking you.

He glanced down at his watch with a frown. His meeting wasn’t for a little bit but he did have to get across campus to get there and had to gather a few of his things together before doing so. As much as he’d like to stay inside you forever, he just couldn’t. He sighed, bending to press a few kisses against your skin. “I’m going to make you cum and I need you to keep that pretty mouth shut when I do. Can you do that for me?”

His voice was so soft and smooth, coaxing you closer to your orgasm in time with his fingers. You mewled gently but then audibly gasped when he was able to part your folds in a way that let his large fingers press directly against your clit.

He brought his free hand down against your ass, landing a spank there. “That wasn’t quiet enough.” He commented, matter of factly.

Charlie pushed the bridge of his reading glasses up his nose, not bothering to take them off from earlier, being too caught up with you. His hand that had just smacked your ass now moved up to your mouth, fingers against your lips.

“In your mouth.” He directed you, sighing in satisfaction when your lips instantly parted and took in his middle and ring finger. “That should help you keep it down, sweetheart.” Charlie said with a small smirk on his face.

You eagerly sucked on his fingers, tongue running along his knuckles as he continued to fuck you and stroke your clit. The only sounds now were muffled noises from the two of you and the light sound of impact from his hips and your thighs.

You could even hear the way that students were walking near the outside of his office door, probably using the elevator not too far down the hall. They had no idea that the handsome new film professor was pounding his favorite little student into the wood of his desk.

“You’re getting close.” Charlie whispered, feeling the way that your walls were tightening even further around him. He could always tell just what you needed and what your body was doing.

You nodded with a tiny whimper, the familiar sensation of tingling in your thighs and toes building up. It never took long when it came to him. The second time the two of you had sex, you had an orgasm within the first five minutes of him touching you and you weren’t sure that you had ever seen a grown man look so proud of himself.

“Go ahead and cum for me. You’re taking it so well, doing such a good job.” He sighed, shaking some hair away from his eyes as he stared down at you and the way it looked to watch himself disappear inside of you.

Your entire body tensed up, eyebrows furrowing together as you came hard around his cock. Your mouth around his fingers almost bit down on his skin, concentrating so hard on making sure that you weren’t yelling in pleasure like your instinct was to.

Charlie groaned as he felt it, the way that his cock felt so big inside of you as you clenched around him. “Oh, _good_ girl.” He sighed, head tilting back as his hips continued to move inside of you at a feverish pace now.

As you came down from your high, breathing heavily and slowly opening your eyes back up, you could feel the way that Charlie moved his fingers away from your mouth and your clit. Instead, he put his grip on both of your hips, using this leverage to move you up and down on top of him.

Your cheek was against his desk, saliva pooling on the surface from the way your mouth was parted, catching your breath. He was fucking you hard now, wanting to reach his own peak as well.

“My perfect student.” Charlie muttered, eyes never leaving your body. “She tries so hard in class, is _so_ fucking smart...She just wants some extra credit, is that right?” He asked you, teasing.

He was always respectful of you and the power dynamic the two of you shared when you weren’t having sex. But whenever he was inside of you, he couldn’t help himself from sharing all of the dirty fantasies he had, all involving you being the prettiest little teacher’s pet.

“Yes, Professor Barber.” You whined, “I just need a few extra points.” You told him softly, body moving on the desk with each thrust inside of you.

“I know, sweetheart.” Charlie cooed, finger digging into the flesh on your hips. “Maybe if you weren’t being so naughty, texting your friends dirty things about me, you wouldn’t need the help.”

You were in a daze, staring at the bookshelf across from you as he fucked you, going at the perfect pace.

“If you let your professor cum inside of this pretty little pussy, maybe he’ll give you an A on that assignment due on Friday.” Charlie said to you, the idea of doing something shady and corrupt with you pushing him closer to the edge.

You giggled breathlessly, breasts pressed against the cold surface of the desk. You knew how much he liked it when you talked dirty back and fed into his fantasies. “Please, professor. I’ll do anything. I just need a good grade.”

Charlie grunted desperately, moving you up and down on his erection, getting close. “You poor thing, so desperate to do well.” He said to you, jaw clenched. “Oh, god, I’m right there.” He muttered, pleading.

Your heart thumped, you loved when he finished because of you, it always made you feel so proud. “Please. I want you to cum inside of me. Do whatever you want to me so that I can pass this class.”

Charlie squeezed your hips tightly at that, holding you down against him as he came inside of you, filling you. He bit the inside of his bottom lip as he slowly guided you on his cock, riding out the feeling to its full extent, holding back moans.

When he was finished, Charlie almost collapsed on top of you from behind,his hands on the desk on either side of you as he caught his breath. He shuddered in pleasure, trying to recover from the exertion of everything the two of you had just done.

Landing a few kisses on your shoulder blades, he hesitantly pulled out from you, bending over to help you pull your panties back on. “You have class soon, yeah?” He murmured against the material of your shirt as he stood back up.

You glanced behind you, watching the way he was tucking himself back into his underwear and pants. “Yeah.” You responded to him.

He made eye contact with you, a big grin on his face. “Good. You’ll keep those panties on then. Keep all of me inside of you. I want you to walk to your next class just like this. Everyone will pass you in the hall and you’ll be the only one who knows that you’re filled with Professor Barber’s cum.”

Your breath hitched at that, moving so that you could shakily pull your pants back up. “Yes, sir.” You told him, smirking widely.

When you were fully clothed again, he grabbed you by your waist and turned you so that you were facing him. He wasted no time in kissing you gently, hand on your cheek, completely covering it.

“We’re still on for tonight, right?” Charlie asked you, in between kisses. “My place at eight. I’m going to rent that movie I want you to see.”

You nodded, on your toes so that you could kiss him back. “Eight.” You agreed with him. You glanced down at his watch, “Will you be late?”

He shook his head, showing you the numbers on it. “Right on time, sweetheart.”

You smiled, relieved as you pulled away from him so that you could grab the bag that you had dropped earlier. You swung it over your shoulder, running your fingers over your crumpled clothing in an attempt to smooth it down. “See you later.” You told him, hand hovering over his locked doorknob.

Charlie watched you go, tightening his tie and taking off his pair of glasses and folding them away in his pocket with a gentle smile on his face. Then his eyes glanced towards his desk and he held a hand up to stop you. “Wait.”

You raised an eyebrow, looking at him over your shoulder from your spot at the door.

Charlie made his way over to you in a couple of long strides, a playful glint in his eye. “Here. You earned it back.” He told you, handing you your phone back. “Don’t let me catch you texting in class again, okay?”

You laughed at that, taking the phone from him and putting it in your bag. “Or what?” You challenged him, teasing.

Charlie folded his arms across his chest with a smirk. “Or else I won’t wait to get you to my office. I’ll spank you right there in the classroom.” He said to you, that some joking look in his eye through his words were stern.

Butterflies formed in your stomach. “Promise?” You asked him.

Charlie chuckled and rolled his eyes, putting his hand over yours so that he was able to turn the handle for you, unlocking it in the process. “Get out of here. Don’t make me knock that A down to a B.” He said, discreetly landing a gentle smack to your ass to usher you out of the room.

You stepped out of his office, into the almost empty hallway. Just a few students wandering around, headphones in.

“Bye, Professor Barber. Thanks for the help.” You said coyly, turning away from him with a knowing look on your face.

Charlie watched you leave from the entrance of his doorway, smirking. His favorite student.


End file.
